


All Seeing Eye

by Kimium



Series: Eternal AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Contracts, Fantasy AU, Hint of nudity, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Magical eye, One Shot, Part Two, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Wishes, baths, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Fantasy AU. Part Two.“So, what do you wish for? What do you want that no one else but me can deliver?” The Prince asked Niles with an almost bored tone.This was it. Niles looked at the Prince. “I wish for the ability to always see my surroundings, all around me, for me to never be put off guard again.”Niles, after facing another betrayal, decides to trek up the mountain and have his wish granted.





	All Seeing Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, if you haven't read part one with Odin I do recommend you read that first. It will help flesh out Odin's side and a bit more with Leo too.
> 
> The moment I finished Odin's POV I was already crafting Niles's. I had a hard time deciding if I should just keep Odin's POV or write as Niles, but I think writing as Niles was a great choice. A big thank you to my lovely co-writer, ObscureReference, for always being my soundboard. 
> 
> Niles may seem a bit colder in this AU but really, everyone is slightly off just due to the circumstances I'm writing them in. It's fun to explore a different side. I am also not done this AU. I do want to write more of Niles and if I can manage it, I'd like to also write the other Nohrian siblings or perhaps Laslow and Selena. We shall see.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr, the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The moment Niles exited the mansion he felt the heavy weight of uncertainty and warning course through his veins. Niles glanced at the moon, half hidden by the clouds. He was covered by the shadows in the night. The building and trees cast a shield over the illumination of light and Niles was dressed darkly. He also had a team outside, covering for him. All was going to plan and all should be fine but Niles couldn’t ignore the warning signs that flared in his mind. It was too quiet, too still. He exhaled softly and then ducked, rolling to the ground. The moment he did that an arrow flew and lodged itself in the wood where his head had been. Niles knew that arrow. He knew it because he had crafted it. The arrow had come from one of his team members.

Niles thought he knew betrayal when his father had walked out on them. Niles thought he knew betrayal when his mother died too soon. Niles thought he knew betrayal from the countless people that had tried to use him over and over. So, really, what was one more betrayal added to his list?

It still stung. Maybe Niles didn’t know betrayal as well as he thought after all. That didn’t matter. Niles took out his bow and arrows and shut his mind off. The night blurred in a rain of arrows and daggers as Niles moved swiftly through the forest and the side of the house. When his blood cooled, Niles looked at his feet. There were bodies, arrows sticking out of them and blood everywhere. Niles wiped his face with the back of his hand and felt blood smear across his cheek.

Niles wished he could say he felt nothing as he looked at the corpses at his feet but his heart twitched a little. He remembered the good times, the warmth around campfires, the star gazing, the heists they pulled off. All of the memories soured and Niles wished he could cast them away. He couldn’t. Niles plucked his arrows mindlessly from the bodies, threw them back into his quiver, put his bow over his shoulder, and walked away from the scene.

Getting close to people always ended in betrayal. People just wanted to use him. Niles looked up at the moon, at the solitary orb in the sky, now more uncovered as the clouds drifted away. Raising his bloody hand, Niles reached, as though he could grab the moon and closed his hand into a bloody fist. Air met the palm and the moon was still in the sky. However, as Niles dropped his hand and walked into the cool night he stepped out of the world and into his own, forever hovering between a thin dimension that balanced him just a bit outside the grasp of the world. Niles was alone, adrift, but still within sight, just like the moon, and he was going to keep himself alone.

Forever.

~

The mountain loomed over him. Niles knew what was awaiting him but it was worth it. Closing his eye, Niles thought of his wish, his desire. They said only the foolish and avaricious dared trek the mountain but Niles didn’t care. Selfishness. Greed. Desire. Those ran the world and at the end only one person mattered at the end of the day. Adjusting his bag, Niles began his journey upwards, his wish powering his motions keeping him warm.

~

Niles half fell down as his legs gave out from under him. The ground was steep and cold, but it felt firm. Niles grabbed his water skin and took a long swig, his breath visible as he exhaled. The tips of his fingers felt cold but Niles put his water skin away and shoved his fingers into his pocket. There was minimal warmth as all of Niles’s being felt chilled but that didn’t matter. Standing up, Niles pulled on his gloves and flexed his fingers, feeling the blood run through them sluggishly. They were still nimble enough to pull the string of his bow and grab arrows so Niles deemed his condition all right. Moving upwards, Niles continued his journey to the Castle at the top.

He had grown up with the stories about the Prince in the Castle at the top of the highest mountain. Niles knew the rumours, that apparently the Prince could grant wishes. Fairy tale material yes, but Niles always took things with a grain of salt. Legends had some fact backing them up and Niles believed in the rumours.

The air grew thinner and the trees denser. Niles navigated through the winding path, continuing upwards. At this point he could touch the sky itself. Niles swallowed and pushed on ahead. Without the rustle of animals, the surroundings felt surreal, unnatural. Even cities had horses, dogs, cats, birds, and bugs. Nothing lived here. Nothing except the thick black thorny vines. Niles knew that with one misstep he’d plummet to his death. The path was becoming narrower and the air was thinning more. Soon he’d reach the top and see if the rumours were true. Trees began to thin out and soon Niles was on a flat platform, the top of the mountain. On the top, just as the tales said, was a castle.

It was white, smooth, polished, like ice. It loomed silently. Niles walked over and pressed his hand to the door. It was cold and a shiver ran down Niles’s spine. Up close he could see that the castle was made of marble, with black lines shooting into it, like streaks of ink on snow. Niles pulled his hand away and with a push, opened the door, which was also made of marble. The door creaked open and inside the castle it was significantly warmer.

Niles took in the interior, the smooth arches, the pillars, the staircase. He even spotted a hallway that lead down and curled. Rooms were there but before Niles could see any further someone walked up to him.

Immediately Niles tensed and looked at the person. He was tall with short blond hair. The clothes he was wearing were too casual, black pants, a loose crème shirt that looked yellow at certain angles. A belt of leather hung at his waist and Niles could see pouches. Narrowing his eye Niles gathered a surface impression. This man moved like a fighter, casual, but aware of his surroundings. His arms were toned no doubt from whatever weapon he preferred to use. He also met Niles with a calm gaze, his eyes a deep blue colour. He was too relaxed and that relaxed nature screamed that he felt he was in control.

“Greetings.” The man spoke. “It’s so rare to see travellers up here.” He then glanced over Niles’s shoulder. “Just you.”

The way he simply stated rather than asked further proved that he was a fighter. He was very aware of their surroundings. Niles tucked the information away. “Yes, it’s just me. You are?”

“Oh, I’m Odin.” The man introduced himself with ease. “I take it, you’re here to see milord?”

Milord… so Odin wasn’t the one in charge. Niles also tucked that information away. “Yes, I am.”

“Very well, if you will follow me? Be careful, this place looks the same.”

Niles followed after Odin, looking around anyways. True to Odin’s words the colour of the castle didn’t change but there were subtle differences in the arches and when the pillars stopped and started. Niles took that all in before his eyes dragged back over to Odin. Odin had no visible weapon on him and his back was to Niles and Niles felt his fingers twitch. If only to teach the naïve fool a lesson. He held back a sigh.

“So, what is it you do around here anyways?” Niles decided to ask as they kept walking.

“I’m hired help.” Odin replied without missing a beat. “I clean, I run errands – Ah, here we are.”

They had reached the end of the hall and in front of them were two massive doors. Niles wished they had more time to chat, for him to unravel Odin’s lie, but now wasn’t the time. He watched as Odin pushed the doors open and stepped in. Niles followed and glanced around. The room was circular with high pillars and arches all around. A throne sat directly in front of them in the wide empty space. The throne was made of white marble just like the entire castle, but the ends of the chair twisted into metal, coiling outwards like the black vines that populated the way up. On the chair was the Prince.

There was no other way to describe the man. He was pale with pale blond hair, paler than Odin’s. His armour was black and didn’t bounce light back, just like a void. His eyes were blank as he took Niles in, merely observing. Niles kept himself upright and looked back at the man.

“How rare.” The Prince muttered. “Odin.”

“Yes, milord?”

“Leave us.”

The tone was curt and calm, factual. Odin didn’t blink and bowed with ease. “Of course, milord.”

With that Odin turned and walked out softly (adding to Niles’s ever growing list about the man) and shut the door with a soft thud. The Prince didn’t waste time, not leaving Niles a second to think. Not that Niles needed it. He knew his wish.

“So, what do you wish for? What do you want that no one else but me can deliver?” The Prince asked Niles with an almost bored tone.

This was it. Niles looked at the Prince. “I wish for the ability to always see my surroundings, all around me, for me to never be put off guard again.”

“An All Seeing Vision.” The Prince muttered. “Not just instinct but the vision to go with it.” He tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne. “Are you willing to pay the price?”

“I am.” Niles replied. “What is it?”

The Prince sat a bit upright. “You’ll be my messenger, eternally going back and forth for me. “You’ll always be able to deliver what I want delivered and you will travel wherever I wish you to go. That is your price.”

Niles would be bound to the Prince? He titled his head. “Eternal?”

“Our binding will keep you more resilient than normal people. You’ll be my messenger until you die. That’s your price.”

For the rest of his life. Niles eyed the Prince. Being a messenger meant most of the time he could be alone travelling. That’s all he wanted in life now, solitude. In the end if his solitude had some strings attached Niles didn’t care. After all, serving someone didn’t hinder Niles’s wish to work alone.

“I accept.”

“Very well. Come here.” The Prince beckoned Niles over. “Kneel.”

Niles did, his knees hitting the hard marble surface. The Prince then touched Niles’s eye, the one that wasn’t there, the one that had been gouged out years ago. Magic swirled and Niles felt the phantom sensation of something in his eye socket. It was foreign. Niles remained still and when the Prince dropped his hand Niles still couldn’t see from that eye physically but he could sense. He knew where the door was to his position and the windows. He sensed the hidden passageways that ran through the room deep below and he sensed that Odin had truly left them alone.

“Magic.” The Prince told Niles. “I haven’t replaced your eye, merely given you the magic to sense your surroundings.”

The Prince then touched Niles’s face one last time. More magic swirled and this time it etched onto his skin, over his eyelid, up his brow and into his hair line. It swirled down his face, over his cheekbone and curled under his jaw. Niles shivered and the Prince let go.

“Proof that you’re mine.” The Prince told Niles. “Proof that you gave yourself in service to me. If you go back on your word your heart will be ripped in two and your soul will wish that I killed you outright.”

Niles nodded.

“You may rest here, have a bath and change.” The Prince told Niles.

Niles felt a small wave of gratitude. “Thank you…”

“I’ve been called Leo in the past but you’ll address me as milord.”

“Milord.” Niles complied. “I’m called Niles.”

Leo nodded in recognition of his introduction before continuing on. “Odin will show you the way to the baths.” Leo told Niles. “You’re dismissed.”

Niles stood up, bowing before he left. Walking out of the throne room, Niles walked in the opposite direction of the entrance, down the hallway, taking in the sights. Everything felt clearer, sharper. He was acutely aware of the direction he was going and what lay ahead. It wasn’t as though he had a clear map in his head, but rather instinct was tugging him to where he needed to go. Niles was barely alone for a few minutes when Odin walked up to him, a small smile on his face in greeting. Seeing Odin wasn’t a surprise even without the magic now gifted upon him.

“Hello.” Odin said as though he and Niles had been apart for hours not minutes. “I’ll show you the way to the baths.”

Niles eyed Odin. Nothing else was revealed about Odin. The wish didn’t encompass anything beyond surroundings. No secrets would be revealed. Niles tucked that away.

“Interesting.” Niles said, not allowing a long pause to fill the gap. “Did milord tell you in advance or did you just guess?”

Odin rubbed his head. “Milord sent me to the baths immediately. I just figured he asked the same of you.” He then dropped his arm. “Here.”

They had stopped in front of a large door, also made of the same marble. Niles eyed the design. It wasn’t practical but rather was there for the aesthetic. However, that was proven to be a false assumption when the door seemed to open with ease, not heavy or weighted down. Odin stepped in and Niles followed. The space was similar to a Hoshido style bath. Niles had only been to one once or twice. Still, he knew what to expect.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Odin said with grace, stepping to the side. “Everything you need should be here. Also, you can toss your clothes out. Milord will have a set for you when you’re out of the bath.”

Niles nodded. That felt like an obvious statement, still he wasn’t going to tell Odin. “Thanks.”

Odin walked towards the door before he paused and turned. “By the way, what is your name?”

Even though Niles had only known Odin for a short while his nonchalant nature in requesting a name felt in character with the man. Niles didn’t want to talk to Odin or get too close but names were names and sooner or later Odin would learn. No need for Niles to be obtuse.

“I’m Niles.”

“Niles.” Odin tested the name before he left.

The lack of a formal introduction made the ease at viewing their exchange as a business deal. Niles stripped his clothes and tossed them to the side, trusting Odin’s words He then walked into the bathroom, taking a glance at himself in a small mirror that hung off the side. His hair was more grey than white due to the dirt and grime from travel. His skin looked a bit caked with dirt and dust. However, what caught Niles off guard was his face. Of course, he had taken off his dirty eyepatch. Niles was used to seeing nothing but an empty eye socket and sunken in skin. His reflection wasn’t showing that. Instead where his eye should be was a swirling sphere of magic, swirling different colours along a white background. It reminded Niles of an opal, with shots of pastel colours that seemed to glow no matter what the angle. It was where his eye should be. Niles still couldn’t see, the swirl of magic not allowing traditional sight. Lifting his hand, Niles then trailed it along the skin around the eye. Swirled like the vines that encompassed the area outside, a magical tattoo was on his face. It curled up into his hairline and down the side, curling along his cheekbone and close to his ear. This had to be what proved he was Leo’s messenger. Niles dropped his hand and turned from the mirror. It didn’t matter. In the end he was allowed solitude, just with the price of being messenger for Leo.

Showering was pleasant. Hot water seemed endless and Niles took his time washing his hair and his body. When he was done, Niles combed out his hair, ringed the water out, and sat in the tub, soaking. Steam curled up from the surface of the water and Niles took full advantage of the luxury.

When he was done, Niles dried off and found clothes, just like Odin said there would be. Niles put them on. The shirt was navy and slightly deep in cut. It had thin golden embroidery that shimmered dully. Sleeves fully reached his wrists and was both snug and warm. The pants were dark with a barely noticeable grey stripe down the sides. A navy cape was given to Niles too, one that sat heavily and warmly on his shoulders. He had boots too, real leather boots that instantly were comfortable and meant for travel. Finally, was an eyepatch. A dark leather one that fit nicely over his eye.

Niles had never worn such nice, fancy clothes in his entire life. He swallowed at the feel and even though he knew Leo only gave him the clothes because that’s what a master does for their servants, a small flutter of warmth hit his heart. Just for a moment.

~

Now that he was clean and properly dressed, Niles took a moment to fully appreciate his new powers. Closing his eye, Niles gently coaxed the magic out. Not that he had to activate it. The magic pulsed in his veins, flowing through his mind and body even when he wasn’t trying to harness it. Behind his eyes Niles could feel the castle, an imprint of his surroundings burning hotly and clearly in his mind. Niles could feel the wind move, taste the difference in the air at the slightest shift in angle. Opening his eye, Niles smiled to himself. Never again would he be caught off guard.

Walking through the castle’s halls, Niles used his new found power to help navigate and allow him to memorize the layout. He walked around for a while, time lost on him, before Niles came up to a large door that was half open.

Inside was a library. Niles took in the tall bookshelves and the plush carpet. He spotted the polished, heavy, wooden tables and he saw the fireplace, already burning. There were comfortable seats by the fire and a plush looking seat by the singular tall rectangular window. Odin was also inside, humming to himself as he dusted and cleaned one of the bookshelves. Niles narrowed his eye.

Odin was a mystery. He stated he was hired help and so far, he had done nothing outwardly to indicate he was anything else but hired help. Even though Niles hadn’t known him for a while. Even though Niles had only small inklings of actions that contradicted Odin’s statements. The urge to pry and poke welled up in Niles, if only to sate his curiosity but Niles let that die down. Curiosity in this case could be misread as interest. Niles didn’t want that. He had no reason to stay in the castle beyond receiving orders from Leo and resting before going on his way. Nothing in Leo’s instructions outright stated Niles had to be present in the castle.

With that in mind, Niles turned and walked away from the library. He’d rest up and then see if Leo needed any assistance. Then, he’d go off, on his own. Odin, whoever he was, was just unknown enough to warrant curiosity. Nothing more or less. Sooner or later Niles could unravel Odin’s mysteries, just for the sheer fun. No need to get close.

So, he walked off, exploring more. Niles continued until he reached rooms that were clearly in any other castle supposed to be bedrooms.

Surprisingly there was a room for Niles in one of the rooms. Most of the rooms were empty, Niles could sense it. He did come across Leo’s room (Niles could just tell by the door) and Odin’s room (Niles took a small peek inside. Nothing of note was there). When Niles came across what he supposed was his room he did a double take. It was nice, clean, and modest sized. Niles wouldn’t have to share with anyone else. Walking in gingerly, Niles sat on the bed (one of the nicest beds he could say with a one hundred percent certainty was his), he lay down and closed his eye. Exhaustion from his travels suddenly fell heavily upon him and Niles drifted slowly off to sleep.

~

“I have messages for you to deliver.” Leo told Niles in the morning.

Niles wasn’t too surprised. He supposed Leo hadn’t had the opportunity to send letters recently and whenever Odin had rolled around his duties weren’t including messenger.

“Very well, milord.” Niles extended his hand.

Leo set a small stack of letters in the palm of Niles’s hand. They were handwritten, sealed with wax, and magic. Niles wouldn’t be able to open them even if he wanted. Only the recipient of the letters could. Niles didn’t care either way. Caring would mean he wanted to know and his curiosity around Leo and Odin only burned softly. He instead only looked at the letters to see who they’d be delivered to and where. There was only a name, no address. Niles read the first name.

“Xander?” He asked.

“Yes.” Leo confirmed. “If you’d come here?”

Niles moved a bit closer and Leo touched his eye, gently over the eyepatch. A burst of magic later and an image filled Niles’s head, one of a tall blond man with slightly curly hair and a stern face. Niles blinked and the image faded gently into his mind.

“I take it, that’s Xander, milord.” Niles said.

“Yes, you’re correct.” Leo then produced an orb, smooth almost colourless. “Here, take this.”

Niles did. The orb fit neatly into the palm of his hand. Looking at it, Niles twisted his hand but the angle didn’t reveal anything.

“That orb will teleport you to as close as you need to go.” Leo told Niles. “Other magic interferes so you won’t be able to teleport directly inside.”

“All right.” Niles dropped his hand for a second. “And where am I going to, milord?”

Leo’s mouth twitched into an almost smile. “You’ve heard of the Impossible Labyrinth, yes?”

Niles nodded. He listened to rumours, the fairy tales that were whispered over campfires and to children in bed. He was familiar with the tale, the tale of beating the labyrinth and having any question answered. “I have.”

“That’s where you’re going.”

Somehow Niles wasn’t surprised that the rumours and stories were true. Not after finding Leo’s castle. “Very well, milord.” Niles then pocketed the letters in the inside pocket of his cape. He had no reason to ask Leo further questions. “Then I’ll take my leave.”

“Wait.” Leo said gently. “Take this.”

He then produced a new bow and a quiver of arrows for Niles. It was dark, made of something that didn’t feel quite like metal or quite like wood. Niles hadn’t really given thought of his weapon, still having some throwing knives on his body. Having a bow, a good quality bow, made his heart flutter for a just a second. Niles slung it over his shoulder.

“Thank you, milord.” Niles adjusted the quiver as well. “If that is all, if I may take my leave?”

Leo nodded. “Safe travels.”

Holding the orb, Niles poured a tiny bit of magic and watched the orb glow. Soon the castle disappeared around him, melting, until Niles was standing in the middle of a forest. The grass smelt just the same as it always did and the trees were tall, dense. Animals scurried around and Niles could sense where the animals were within a one hundred meter radius of himself, the further being a bit fuzzy and the last ten meters very clear. The orb still glowed, no doubt allowing Niles to return to the castle when he completed his task. Pocketing the orb, Niles closed his eye. The surroundings cleared up just a touch, the concentration allowing him to see the edges of his magic radius clearer. Niles was sure with practice he could extend his radius. Not now.

From the distance Niles could sense where the forest started and where the forest thinned. Some of the edges were cliffs but the one he wanted was to the west. He kept walking, using the radius as a way to figure out where he should go. It took a little while before something hit his radius. Niles could sense a mass entanglement of magic in the distance. That had to be his destination.

“Well, no sense standing around.” Niles muttered.

He walked in the direction, keeping a tab on his way by using magic. The trees were thick but soon they began to thin out, until eventually Niles walked up to a clearing. In the clearing was a small brook that babbled and ran clearly. Niles sat down on a large flat rock and rested, stretching his limbs. He wasn’t too exhausted or hungry. Still, with the distance of his destination Niles suspected he wouldn’t reach it until morning.

No matter. Niles hoisted himself up and continued his journey, walking along in the forest. When the sun began to lower Niles gathered some campfire wood and grabbed his bow. Testing it out a few times on a tree, Niles then went hunting. He ended up hitting a few rabbits with ease. Cleaning them, Niles roasted them over the open fire. He ate and when he was full Niles lay half against a tree and glanced up at the sky, the fire cackling in the distance. Up in the sky the stars glittered and glistened. The moon hung, distant and aloof. Niles reached up to grab it, wishing he could embody the moon. He smiled to himself and rolled over, falling into a light sleep. The hum of magic under his eyepatch and in his body helped Niles fall into sleep faster than he could ever remember.

When morning came, Niles washed up by the brook, took a sip of water from his waterskin, and continued on. The forest was thinning more and more. By the time Niles reached another clearing the entire forest was behind him and in front of him was a Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth was entirely made of hedges, high and thick, green with life. Niles could feel the magic pulsing in large quantities. Niles glanced around and saw that he couldn’t see around the Labyrinth. It encompassed the entire area. Niles’s lips twisted and he touched one of the walls of the hedges, just to feel it against his hand.

A white light immediately glowed under his hand the moment Niles touched the hedge. Niles tried to pull away but the magic sucked him in, stronger than he ever would be. A moment of black and a swirl of colour danced across Niles’s vision. His balance wavered and for a moment Niles wanted to raise his arms out, to balance himself, but the feeling passed. Opening his eye Niles saw he was in the maze.

Inside the maze was a mix of stone work and hedges. Impossible doorways were up in the air, upside down stairs, stairs on both sides, and other impossible architecture faced Niles. He frowned and sincerely hoped that he didn’t need to solve the labyrinth in order to deliver Leo’s letters. The magic Leo had granted him was dulled, almost non existent within the confines of the labyrinth. It left Niles feeling itchy.

That wish was granted when one of the doors opened and revealed another room. Niles walked in, immediately noticing that the entire maze was now stone. Candles were lit and glowed against the walls, illuminating the room well. Niles saw multiple doors all around the room, arranged in a circle. In the middle sat Xander. Niles recognized him. The person Niles didn’t recognize was another man, half asleep by Xander’s side, leaning against the chair. No, not asleep. Niles didn’t know why but he suddenly saw the image in his brain of a ballerina in a music box. Not asleep, just not as alive until music and dance were added, fueling their being.

“You were sent here by Leo.” Xander spoke, drawing Niles’s attention. His voice was deep and smooth. His eyes were slightly wide.

“I was.” Niles agreed. “Milord sent me here as a messenger.” Niles pulled out the stack of envelopes and handed them over to Xander. “These are for you.”

Xander took them gently. Niles saw as he moved that his hands were darkened, like they were crystalized with magic. It pulsed an ominous purple and that glow seemed to carry upwards from his wrists and under his long sleeves. Niles then noticed that Xander’s eyes were a curious mix of purple and reds, intermingling. Magic. Xander had to be magical. It wasn’t a big revelation just one that slotted into place naturally. Niles stepped back and waited.

Xander didn’t open the letters. He snapped his fingers and the letters disappeared somewhere. Niles wasn’t going to ask. He wasn’t going to pry.

“Thank you.” Xander said softly. “Please tell Leo I am happy to receive his letters and that I’ll respond to them swiftly.”

Niles nodded and bowed. “I will deliver the message.”

Xander’s lips twitched into an almost smile. “I’ll have you escorted out. That magic item in your pocket won’t work within this dimension.” He then touched the arm of the man dozing at his side. “I know you’re tired but if you would?”

The man’s eyes opened and he stretched, yawning. His eyes fluttered for a moment, as though he needed to blink his vision into existence. He then glanced at Niles. “Follow me, please?”

Niles watched as the man moved smoothly, elegantly. It reminded Niles of dancers, trained in walking lightly and fluidly. Niles followed the man to one of the doors around the room. The man opened it smoothly, allowing light to pour in, radiating so brightly that Niles couldn’t see beyond the door.

“If you take this door, you’ll end up back in the forest.” The man said. “Safe travels.”

“All this just for you to open a door for me?” Niles asked.

“Yes.” The man smiled. “The exit only appears for those who bested the labyrinth and had their question answered after all.”

Niles quirked an eyebrow. That was surprising news. “Yet you’re not leaving.”

“Answered questions don’t mean they’re the desired outcome.” The man replied.

Desired as in there was more to have answered? Or desired as in he didn’t receive the answer he wished, regardless if it was the truth? Did the man even know the answer himself? Niles didn’t ask. He just left. The light enveloped Niles and soon enough he was in the forest again. His magic returned, surrounding Niles like a familiar cloak. Basking in the feel of his magic (even though Niles hadn’t had his magic for a long while) he picked the orb out of his pocket and concentrated. The light enveloped him and soon the forest once again melted away.

Niles sensed the castle before the magic disappeared from his being. The entire architectural design echoed softly in the back of Niles’s brain, filling his mind with a reminder of where he was within the castle. Opening his eye, a bit too quickly, Niles felt the room spin, natural disorientation not fixed by his magic. Trying to regain his balance, Niles almost toppled over when someone caught him, Niles smacking into someone’s chest.

“Hey there.” Odin greeted. “Magically travelling can be a bit disjointing. Luckily I was here.”

For the briefest of seconds Niles noticed two things. One, Odin’s arms were muscular in the way only a swordsman’s arms could be. He did more than just farm work and cleaning. However, the next part stuck in Niles’s mind heavily, thickly like a smear of blood against the thickest of window panes.

For a moment, Niles swore there was no heartbeat in Odin’s chest. However, Odin situated him upright too quickly and the feeling was lost on his skin but not in his mind. Niles stared at Odin who gave a wide smile, stepping away.

“Had a safe travel?” Odin asked pleasantly but also neutrally.

Niles stared at Odin for a second. There was no indication that he was anything different, anything strange. He looked fine, didn’t seem off. Yet that moment of contact etched deeply into Niles’s mind. His mind screamed at Niles that he hadn’t felt a heartbeat. Logic told Niles it was ridiculous but Niles was standing in a castle on top of a mountain with a lord that could grant wishes. Niles himself now possessed magic.

Nothing was impossible and for the first time since Niles had experienced the betrayal that had led him to Leo’s castle, something tingled inside of Niles hotter than ever. Curiosity. A desire to learn more. This curiosity wasn’t stemming from Leo, from Xander, or even from that curious man that remained in the labyrinth. No, the curiosity came from Niles truly wanting to learn more about Odin.

It should have frightened Niles. He didn’t want to get close to anyone again. Closeness meant betrayal. Yet, he felt himself drawn to Odin, to wanting to unravel the secrets behind him. Turning his head, Niles told himself that wanting to learn more about Odin didn’t mean he wanted to get close to Odin as a person. He just wanted to learn, like a scholar reading a manuscript.

“Uh, Niles?” Odin waved his hand in front of Niles’s face. “Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine.” Niles tucked all thoughts away. “I had a safe journey. If you’d excuse me though, I have to report to milord.”

Odin backed away, not giving any other reaction than a nod. “Very well. You’ll find milord in the library.”

Niles nodded and left Odin, supressing his swirling thoughts. Later. He’d dissect his thoughts later. Walking to the library with the aid of his magic, Niles knocked on the door and entered a second later. Leo was sitting at the table, books stacked on the side and parchment in front of him. Niles waited patiently for Leo to set his book down and glance at him.

“Niles, you’ve returned.”

“I have, milord.” Niles bowed. “I came to report to you.” He paused. “Provided this is a favourable time.”

“It is.” Leo replied. “Report.”

“I delivered the letters as you requested of me.” Niles said with ease. “I also come bearing a message in return.” Niles paused and Leo didn’t say anything, proving Niles had blanket permission to continue. “The message is as follows ‘Please tell Leo I am happy to receive his letters and that I’ll respond to them swiftly.’”

Leo’s lips once again twitched upwards. A blush appeared very lightly on his face before he spoke, his voice level. “Thank you, Niles. I appreciate the hard work. Rest up here for as long as you like. You’re by no means a prisoner or a chained servant within my castle. If you want to travel outwards, you’re free to do so, provided you come to my assistance when requested.”

That was what Niles wanted to hear earlier. Niles, a few days ago, would have jumped at the chance. Except now his brain urged him to unravel Odin’s secrets. Niles supposed that he could remain in the castle for a bit longer, learn about Odin, and then take his leave. Provided Leo didn’t need his assistance so soon after his first duty as messenger.

“Thank you, milord.” Niles said anyways. “I appreciate your generosity and kindness. If you’d grant me permission to leave?”

“Permission granted.” Leo said smoothly.

Niles bowed again and left the library. First, he wanted to eat, bathe, and rest. Then, after all of that Niles would find Odin and learn his secrets. Once he did, which shouldn’t take too long, Niles could leave and live his life in solitude. He never had to rely on anyone ever again and the price of being Leo’s messenger occasionally was fair. Niles was content to wander around like a cloud drifting and like the moon, distant and cold, for the rest of his life.

~

Niles bathed for as long as he wanted, savouring the heat and the steam off the surface of the water. He then ventured outward afterwards, dressed and warm, to the kitchen. The kitchen was clean, no doubt from Odin’s efforts, and food seemed to magically appear. Niles ate his fill, washed up, and then went to his room. He didn’t see Leo or Odin and that was fine.

Entering his room, Niles took his cloak off and hung it on the back of the door. He then took his boots off, set his bow and arrows on the side, and slipped into the warm covers, a dagger neatly hidden under his pillow and one strapped to the side of his leg. Closing his eye, Niles took a moment to allow his situation to sink in fully.

He had a magical eye and a magical ability. He was in service to a Prince with no court save for a mysterious swordsman with no heartbeat. Said swordsman wasn’t acting like a swordsman.

In a way it didn’t matter. Learning about Odin and Leo only was a job to satisfy his curiosity, pass the time. That was all there was to it and that was all there ever would be to it.

Niles turned over, nestling into the bed, into the warmth and slowly drifted asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Niles's parents: I made the backstory of his parents up. 
> 
> Taking arrows back: Something that archers can do, provided the arrow isn't broken or what not.
> 
> Odin there already: I thought it would be fun to subvert canon and have Odin in service to Leo before Niles.
> 
> Magical eyes: Because I'm weak to that trope
> 
> Magical tattoos: I am also weak to this trope.
> 
> Baths: As always, I base them off onsen.
> 
> Labyrinth: I based it heavily on an M.C. Escher print. If you haven't seen his work do check his work out!
> 
> Xander: I loved hinting at Xander and what he's up to. I also have some plans for Camilla and Elise. Nothing too concrete about Corrin though.
> 
> Niles's contract: His is looser than Odin's, allowing him to not be bound to the castle as strictly as Odin's payment. I thought it would keep to Niles and the loner motif I'm building with him.


End file.
